Sargotha
Biographical information Current Name: Eliza Freeman Formerly: Lena Dekna Code Name: Sargotha Age: 27 Gender: Female Race: Former Human/Now Chimeric Physical Dimensions : Height: :* At the shoulders: 4' to top of head (excluding horns): 6' To top of head (including horns): >7' (best measurement is:7' 6") : Length: :* From snout to rump: 6' :* From rump to tail tip: 10' : Weight: :* 1,500 lbs of pure muscle with a few deposits of fat. Detailed Physical Description OVERALL FORM: *Quadruped *The size of a horse *Possesses a tail SKIN: * Covered in thick yet smooth scales varying shades of blue FACIAL: * Triceratops head armor; two horns above the eyes and third just before her nostrils. * At the back of her head is a frill to which extends to being able to cover half of her long neck. NOTE - The frill is mainly for protection of the venom sacs that are connected to her saber fangs. TEETH: * Fangs that hang from the upper jaw * Her teeth tightly interlock with another EYES: * Orange-tinted amber-looking reptilian eyes. * When upset, her eyes reveal her true harsh predatory nature * She is capable of seeing in low-light but it is little better than what an average human can see. EARS: * Has no external lobes to indicate where they are * However, she does have 'ridges' just like a Crocodile, though her hearing is average - little better than that of a human. NOSE: * Has two nostrils at the front of her nose * Her sense of smell surpasses that of dog's own, this is where her large nose really 'shines' * Capable of detecting traces of nitrogen in vapor form * Capable of detecting what someone had for breakfast hours ago * Capable of following scent trails that are hours old, just as if they were freshly put down - of course, providing that there are no weather conditions to interfere with this (i.e. rain, high winds, etc) APPENDAGES: * Quadruped *# Front paws - three digits with no opposable digit *# Back paws - velociraptor *# Each digit ends in a thick and wickedly curved claw TAIL: * Her tail is long enough for the tip to be extended out as an attached projectile weapon to which can be retrieved from after striking *# Tail weapon is designed to inject venom, a cutting tool, as well as a blunt object (when retracted into flesh casing as to protect from fracturing) *# Due to being ripped off during the New Quebec mission, it is discolored from the rest of her body and it begins at the base of the limb, now darker in the tones of blues. X-Outfit: '''Honestly, this is hardly used anymore due to Harold typically going along on a mission. * The main thing she wears when on a mission, other than her wedding necklace, is a black chest harness that has two functions: *# Provide a means for her to communicate with the team when her telepathy cannot reach. *# Provide a means to pull someone or something along, if needed. '''Casual Outfit: * Just her wedding necklace as it never comes off. ABILITIES AND WEAKNESSES Mutant Powers: Primary - Teeth, Claws, Venom and Physical Strength Secondary - Telepathy (low level, in comparison to Harold or Xavier) * Capable of holding a 'conference' with about four people, or serve as a router for a higher level telepathic. * Capable of finding someone by their psyche signature, however this is greatly reduced as the person becomes farther away from her. The effectiveness is also affected by how well she personally knows the person that she is looking for. Example: She had known Kava fairly well, used to be room-mates with her and during a mission, she struggled to just find the signature. She could not use Kava's eyes to see the area around her, even if there hadn't been a brown glass jar in the way, let alone latch onto the people nearby to look through their eyes. * Capable of reading the surface thoughts of someone nearby but generally avoids doing this as it is an invasion of privacy. Example: During the two years spent in the past in Europe with her husband and Lance, she had pushed her psionic talent to its absolute limits by forcing her way into a drunken man's mind. Although she had been able to download the language to both herself, as well as her son and husband, it had resulted in killing the man and put a heavy strain on her physically. Tertiary - Neurotoxin Immunity * Immune to her own venom * Immune to sedatives, even medical grade NOTE - She is only immune to toxins/poisons/chemicals that are based on attacking the nerves. Weaknesses: * Can be affected by anything that requires touch, this is considered a weakness due to her large size. * Has a 'blind-spot' directly behind her head. * Has limited venom to use, though has a large supply before running out. * Entire underside is the thinnest part of her hide, indicated by the brightest blue of her color scheme. * Muscles of the jaws are more powerful in closing than opening - meaning that it is easier to keep shut than to pry open. * Pulling or pushing power is most effective when she has all four legs to use, losing even one is a significant hindrance. * Does not have opposable thumbs and thus cannot hold or pick up anything without use of her teeth or tail. Non-Mutant Abilities: * Able to swim. * She has been clocked in at about 40 mph at top speed. * Advanced endurance level, mainly for running long distances. Example: She often times runs from the mansion to Breakstone Lake and then back home, before settling down with her husband for bedtime at night. Psychological Description NON-COMBAT PERSONALITY: *A free spirit that does what it wants, when it wants *Willing to listen to and give advice to anyone who seeks her guidance *Secretly deep down inside she is mourning the loss of her daughter COMBAT PERSONALITY: *Diehard and determined *Last one to back down *Does not fool around *Uses her lethal tail for all it's worth INTERESTS: * Taking care of her family and husband, takes priority one. HOBBIES: Depends on the weather to what she is usually found doing. *Spring; Lounging in the sun to when the weather is good, taking walks to when she can and even sometimes getting the urge to mock-fight. She also likes to stand in the warm rain to enjoy the sensation of the water droplets against her skin. *Summer; Swimming in the pool, lounging in the sun, taking walks in the nearby woods, camping out at night and going for 'rides' with whoever happens to take a horse out. *Fall; Lounging in the mansion and usually found in the foyer or her room. Sometimes takes extra combat sessions for training as there is not a lot that she likes to do while outside. *Winter; Staying inside to avoid the cold weather and usually nearby the fireplace that is in the Entertainment/Recreation Room. *Year Round; Checking in on Lance, though entirely unnecessary as Sarah and Core primarily take care of him...she still likes to participate and do 'mom things', as best as she can without having hands. Listening to the radio or whatever might be playing music that she likes. Sometimes she tries to help her husband with one of his projects but usually it's more of watching than doing much of anything. FAMILY and Sargotha (done by Surlyqueen)]] Pedro -Husband - Resides at the Xavier Institute Lance -Son - Resides at the Xavier Institute Talon - Son - Resides at the Xavier Institute Pi - Son - Resides at the Xavier Institute(technically) Maria - Daughter(Formerly Deceased) Thomas - Husband(Formerly Deceased) Duke - Brother - Last known residence was in Jamaica Isabella - Sister - Last known residence was in Hawaii Sebastian - Father - Current location unknown Donna - Mother - Current location unknown BACKGROUND HISTORY(highlights): * Sargotha was born Lena Dekna, a perfectly regular and conventionally attractive woman with no active x-gene * She worked for a military mad man obsessed with the eradication of mutants known as Lt. William Stryker. * In a single night her association with Lt. Stryker cost her not only her human beauty and form, but her daughter; Maria, as well. * Although she tries to hide it, deep down she has yet to forgive herself for letting Maria die and she feels that she will never be able to do so until she has her revenge on William Stryker. * Kitty Pryde had been attacked by an enemy which hit her with a dart that rendered Kitty unable to 'unphase'. It was through the inhale of the gas form antidote that both Kitty had regained her ability to become solid while Sargotha had also gained the ability to change her form. However, this ability has been lost due to receiving DNA stabilization through gene therapy from her granddaughter Theta. * During the New Quebec mission, she and Pedro had been separated from the others; by choice as it was Rift's idea. The pair encountered a couple of mutants; one capable of talking to inanimate objects, and the other, able to lift the lizard as though a feather. In her true form, he tossed her within the air and then proceeded to grab the tail for swinging purposes. During the time that the mutant had been using her as a club against Skull, her body had severed the tail from itself and it was while on the way to the base of which the pair's relationship began to bloom. * While Tonerre and Gordon were at the mansion to pay their respects for Daniel aka Hellraiser's passing. Sargotha was not exactly diplomatic in her choice of words for the co-founders of New Quebec and thus ended up getting zapped by Tonerre. This in turn resulted in amnesia and for a month she was assigned extra training and with no intention for pleasantry by Rift; team leader. She has regained her full memory and thus the 'feud' between Abby and herself continues. * During a medical exam from Sarah and many, many head scans of both armored and humanoid (to when she could change her form), the medic; Sarah, had discovered that while Sargotha is capable of delivering either paralytic or lethal cocktails as offensive weapons. It was believed that she simply took a minute or two for the venom to convert to her desire, however in an MRI; Magnetic Renaissance Imaging, Sarah discovered that the lizard actually holds bi-glands and a valve separates them from the tubing to the saber fangs as well as the tail glands. * Due to the forced migration to another Earth, Sargotha does not seek vengeance for her little girl as the dimension they now call home has resulted in Maria being alive and her ex-husband as well, but leaving her to be 'dead' this time. In her struggle to decide whether she wanted to stay with her current family or return to the one that she used to have, she came to the conclusion that in order for the 'change of fate' to have any meaning, then she must remain 'dead'. * She has come to accept that her old life is just that, a time that used to be and has embraced the life that is now, with all of her focus and energy put there. As her life stands now, she is a devoted wife to Pedro and a loving, working mom, to both Lance and Talon. Category:Characters Category:X men Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Females Category:Physical Mutants Category:Freemen-Smith Family